hallopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Thriller
"Thriller" is a song by Michael Jackson. The song was not originally intended for Halloween, but became popular and associated with the holiday. The song is popular for a Halloween party. The music video is known as Michael Jackson's Thriller. Lyrics The following lyrics were originally written by Rod Temperton: "It's close to midnight something evil's lurkin' in the dark under the moonlight You see a sight that almost stops your heart You try to scream But terror takes the sound before you make it You start to freeze As horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed 'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! And no one's gonna save you From the beast about to strike You know it's thriller! Thriller night... You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight, yeah. You hear the door slam And realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand And wonder if you'll ever see the sun You close your eyes And hope that this is just imagination Girl, but all the while You hear a creature creepin' up behind You're outta time 'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! There ain't no second chance to fight the thing with the forty eyes, girl (Thriller...) (Thriller night!) You're fighting for your life Inside a killer Thriller tonight Night creatures crawl In the depths up to haunt in their masquerade There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (They're widen open) Is the end of your life They're out to get you There's zombies in on every side They will possess you Unless you change that number on your dial Now is the time For you and I to cuddle close together, yeah All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen I'll make you see That this is thriller! Thriller night! 'Cause I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try (Thriller...) (Thriller night!) So let me hold you tight And share a killer, diller, chiller Thriller here tonight 'Cause this is thriller! Thriller night! Girl, I can thrill you more Than any ghost would ever dare try (Thriller...) (Thriller night!) So let me hold you tight And share a (killer, thriller) I'm gonna get you tonight Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'all's neighborhood And those whoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight (Thriller night, thriller) I'm gonna thrill you tonight Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight Thriller night, babe The foulest stench's in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver for no mere mortal can resist the evil of the thriller!!!" Category:Songs